i fell in love with you one night in september
by balmybreezes
Summary: Shun reflects on the season and Umi has a dream.


**Disclaimer** : I do not own From Up on Poppy Hill

 **i fell in love with you one day in summer**

By balmybreezes

For Shun, summer brought gentle breezes, a warm tan, and long days with Umi.

Life's cruel joke of the maybe-they-were-siblings scare left Umi and Shun with weeks of repressed feelings and an awkward tension. However, it didn't take them too long to get back to the place the used to be and they had started seeing each other.

School stopped for summer break and Umi's mother returned home from America for the summer as well, which left Umi free to spend time with Shun.

Shun still helped his father on his boat every morning, but sometimes Umi tagged along and helped, much to his father's (and his own) delight. They would spend the afternoons exploring the city- walking along the harbor or getting food from vendors downtown or at the market, occasionally with Sora and Shiro. Despite his mildly disinterested attitude, Shiro really liked Sora. It was only a matter of time before he admitted it.

Delicious dinners with Umi's family became a common occurrence. Shun found cooking with Umi immensely enjoyable. In the kitchen, Umi's voice took on an authoritative edge, directing him and others on which vegetables to cut, how much salt to add, or when to turn the stove off. It was fascinating to see this commanding side come out of a usually modest Umi. The mouthwatering food that they made was also a plus.

Sometimes on calmer days, they were content to lay under the cool shade of the trees and read in companionable silence.

Like today, Umi snoozed lightly against Shun's chest, his arms circling her waist as he read over her shoulder. The wind sighed as it blew gently across the grass and birds chirped softly. The melodious sounds of the harbor hummed in the distance, as Shun breathed in Umi's faint floral scent. He glanced down at her sleeping face and felt a wave of affection run through him.

Umi had quickly become one of the most important and central people in his life. When he had first met her, he was originally drawn in by her pretty features, but as he spent more time with her he began to see the nuances of her personality. She was smart, fun, responsible, level-headed, and above all courageous. He could laugh with her until his sides hurt or spend hours trading stories of their childhood together. She brought a new dimension to the _Latin Quarter Weekly_ and the clubhouse itself, as she pushed for more co-ed groups. Umi really was their good luck charm, as Shiro always liked to say.

He let out a sigh of contentment as he shifted her slightly to turn the page, her bangs falling to one side of her forehead.

Shun stopped in surprise as he felt dampness soaking into his shirt. He placed his book on the ground and looked down at Umi. Her brows were furrowed and tears dripped from the corners of the eyes.

"Umi! Umi, wake up."

Umi blinked open her eyes. Shun cupped the curve of her cheek with his palm and brushed away her tears with his thumb, "You were dreaming."

Umi pulled away, rubbing at her eyes with clenched fists, "Yeah." Her mouth turned down in a small frown.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Shun leaned back, giving her space.

After a few moments Umi replied, "Okay." She slipped her arms around his back and Shun loosely wrapped his around her shoulders. "It was about my dad again- when he was teaching me how to ride a bike. I was maybe six or seven years old and I remember, gripping the handlebars so tightly as he guided me down the sidewalk. I was so afraid that I would fall if he let go, but he told me, 'You just need to have faith in yourself, Umi. Don't worry, I won't let you fall.'"

Shun watched her face carefully, as Umi tucked her face tightly against his chest. "He finally lets go and I ride all the way down the block on my own. I'm so proud and I stop to turn around to see my dad, but he's gone. I run down to the house and I can't find him, but I keep searching, crying and lost. But then I hear my dad calling for me. He wants to raise the flags. I turn and see him there on the balcony, holding the flags in this bright light. Smiling like he didn't have a care in the world."

"I-I just…" Umi's voice cracked, "miss him so much sometimes." More tears ran down her face.

"Umi…" Unsure what to say, Shun grazed his lips against her temple and held her tighter.

Burying her face in the crook of his neck, Umi clutched the back of his shirt with tight fists.

After a few minutes passed, Umi suddenly brought her face to meet his gaze. "But when I'm around you, I find myself missing him less." She smiled softly.

Shun felt his face flush as he smiled back. He pressed another kiss against the corner of her mouth, "I love you."

Umi moved her face closer for a kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck, threading her fingers through his hair. Shun moved his lips against hers, feeling her heat against his tongue. Umi broke the kiss, cradling Shun's cheek in her hand, "I love you too."

Tangling her fingers between his, Umi pushed him to the ground to lay side by side in the silky grass. "I could stay here forever, but we should probably get going," she sighed, eyeing the sun, low in the sky.

"Okay." Shun took an instant to admire how she looked, peaceful in the glow of the dying rays of sunshine.

Umi stood and stretched, raising her hands high above her head. Shun sat up and collected his things, feeling the last dredges fatigue drain away.

Umi beamed widely at him and took his hand.

Summer would eventually come to an end, but Shun knew that Umi would never leave with it. Comforted by the feel of Umi's palm, secure against his own, Shun smiled. He planted a kiss on her cheek, "Let's go home."

* * *

 **A/N** : My first fanfic ever! I was enchanted by this movie and had to write something. Hope I did alright!


End file.
